stronger
by XXdeathgrimreaperXX
Summary: katherine and her team travels and train to become stronger and to prepare what awaits for the in the future i am very sorry for the sucky summary


**(A/N) : HELLO MINNA, this is my first fairy tail fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it**

**ARIGATO MINNA.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL HOWEVER THE PLOT IS MINE. ENJOY.**

* * *

Fairy tail the most destructive guild on the world and the most funniest place you could ever be at in your life.

One day the guild is throwing a surprise party for Gildart who is coming from a 100 year long mission.

Everyone is excited and decorating the guild. Mirajane is get food and drink for the party, Lucy and all the girls were decorating the walls with streamers, and the guys didn't do anything but sit there drink beer or fighting.

The girls were mad and yelled at the guy because they didn't help decorate the guild.

When the girls started yelling at them they had a demonic aura, the all the guys got scared and stated decorating the guild.

The girls just giggled, took a break from the decorating and let the boys do the rest.

Levy, Lucy, and Cana went to the bar to get a drink.

They sat in a bar stool and waited for Mirajane.

When Mirajane got there she already know what they want.

Lucy got her strawberry smoothie, Levi got her lemonade, and Cana got her barrel of beer.

They talk and laugh about how the boys got scared.

Meanwhile on the second floor

It was dark and quiet. Only S-class members could go up there.

Three pairs of eyes were staring at the door waiting for someone.

Gramps is in his office doing paper work. Team Natsu keep destroying stuff on the missions so he have to pay the bills and send apology letter to the town mayors.

Gramps POV

I'm sitting in my office with Laxus going paper work.

" Why do flame-brain have to destroy everything on the job." Laxus said calmly

" I don't know and I don't want to know. " I replied.

Then suddenly I felt strong magic heading our direction.

It was crash magic and there is one person I know with crash magic.

He is coming home from a 100 year long mission and his name is Gildart Clive.

He has finally came home.

He came out of his office and told Mirajane to activate the Gildart shift and tell the town to stand back.

Gildart walk down the path to the guild.

He still look the same with is orange hair and is normal attire.

When he reached the guild he kicked the door open and yelled " I'm home minna how miss me!" in a goofy voice.

" WELCOME HOME GILDART WE MISSED YOU!" everyone in the guild said at the same time.

Everybody party, drink and welcome Gildart back home.

**A hour later**

Katherine POV

I was walking the path headed toward Fairy tail.

I had my hood on so the towns people and the members cant see my face.

The Gildart shift was up so that means Gildart is back.

" This is going to be fun!" I though and grinning at the same time."

When I got to the door to fairy tail I kicked it open and walk in.

Everyone is the gild just stared at me like I was a stranger.

I stop and look around looking for the little guy and I found him.

I walk toward master who was sitting at the bar drinking is beer.

I took off my hood, and looked at him with my black eyes and said " I'm back master." In a deep feminine voice.

When he looked up and see who was talking to him he busted into tears and tackled me into a big bear hug.

" W-w welc-c-come h-h-h-home m-m-y child!" he said while sobbing in to my chest.

I just giggled at his action. When he stop crying he jumped on to the second floor and said " I WANT TO WELCOME BACK ONE OF THE YOUNGEST AND FIRST SS-CLASS MEMBER HOME FROM A 100 YEAR LONG MISSION!" he yelled.

Everyone was shock or fainted from the new except the S-class member who came down and welcome her back.

I took off my cloak and all the guy got nosebleed or fainted from what I'm wearing.

I wore a white tank top that hung my curve with a black leather vest over it, black leather short shorts with two red belts that cross each other, a black leather cuffs on the right wrist, and I wore Michael Kors glam studded sneakers.

A chain necklace with a long skinny bottle with a ruby diamond lid and a very decorative design on it, large red hoop earrings, her nails were painted metallic bloody red, and I have a red Chinese dragon tattoo on her right arm.

I have a black garter on both of my legs the held my shurikens, daggers, and throwing knives, my two black and bloody red katana attached to my belt, and a black and red Artemis rod hanging on my belt.

My hair is black and red short except two long strands over her ears that stop at her knees, I wore black smokey eyeshadow that made my eyes pop out and a little mascara.

I look pretty sexy if I do say so myself.

" May I ask why everyone is staring at me and all quiet? I THOUGHT WE ARE SUPPOST TO BE PARTIYING!" I yelled to the guilds members.

Then they suddenly the door was kicked open and there were three cloaked figures.

One skinny and the same height as me, one large and tall, and one tall and a normal size.

" who are they?" everyone whispered

* * *

**(A/N): there will be three or four OC'S in this story and GOMEN for my BAD GRAMMER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**


End file.
